Excuse Me, I Love You
by hottfroggy
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring IchiHime. Each chapter represents Dictionary dot com's 'Word of the Day'.
1. Contretemps

Hello! hottfroggy here! So, a long time ago, I had this idea that I would write a short IchiHime one-shot everyday for one year. But I just didn't know how to get started! Well, thanks to some genius (I will find out who ou are!), I was able to get started and they have my greatest gratitude.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or an of its characers. ^_^

* * *

March 31, 2009

contretemps; _noun_

_An inopportune or embarrassing situation or event; a hitch_

_-----------------_

_Another day..._

Orihime slowly opened her eyelids as the sunshine's rays shimmered across her face. The time was 6:28 am, and her alarm clock would go off soon at 6:40. She always liked to be early at school....

She unrolled out of bed, and started to begin her morning ritual.

* * *

"Ichiigooo!! Your gonna be late for school again!"

"Late for school!? What?"

A boy in his teens with mussy, bright orange hair flung the covers off of his body and sprang up from his heavenly slumber. He was going to be late for school. Again.

"Ichigo! I said you're gonna be late!" said his younger sister Yuzu from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I know that, Yuzu!"

"Well, you don't have to be so mean about it," she said as she walked away in defeat.

Now left alone, Ichigo started to hastily throw his own clothes off and then on again.

* * *

The bell rang.

"Hey, Orihime, what did you bring for lunch today?"

It was lunch time, and students of Karakura High flocked in and out of classrooms, catching up with friends or wanting extra study time.

"Thanks for asking, Tatsuki! Today, I brought a chocolate cake sandwich that has egg and wasabi in it! Would you like some? It's really good," Oirhime offered as her explanation.

Tatsuki felt her stomach do somersaults. "Ah, that's okay, Orihime. I have my own food anyways."

"Attention! All students currently enrolled in a sport, report immediately to the Gym! Again..."

Tatsuki paused her and Orihime's stroll to their usual spot.

"Man, looks like I can't join you for lunch today. Will you okay all by yourself, Orihime?"

Orihime puffed out her chest and made a face full of glory. "Don't worry about me, Tatsuki! It's about time I take care of myself." She smiled her bright smile.

"Well, whatever you say. Bye Orihime!" And with that, Tatsuki was off.

* * *

"I wonder where everybody is today..."

The rooftop of Orihime's school was bare, which was where she and her friends usually sat for lunch.

"Well, I guess I won't mind eating alone today," Orihime said cheerfully, pulling out her concoction of a meal. She unwrapped it and took a large bite and chewed her food enthusiastically, enjoying the taste.

"Hey! Watch out for that -"

And with that, Orihime tripped over a rooftop ventilator and fell face forward, smashing her lunch right into her face.

"Hey, Orihime! Are you okay? You know, you really should watch out on where you're going."

Looking up at the one who heeded their warning and wiping away the cake mess from her eyes, Orihime felt a pulse run throughout her body, heard the loud thud of her heart, cringed at the butterflies in her stomach. The invisible hole in her chest....

"Ichigo! I, uh, um... See you in class!" Utterly mortified, Orihime quickly stood up and dashed off towards the door leading to the stairwell, to her haven.

"Hey! Are you even okay? Sheesh," shouted Ichigo after the auburn-haired girl, though it was little too late.

_The girl's like a magnet to danger_, Ichigo thought to himself.

* * *

Behind the door, Orihime let out a heavy sigh and slumped against the wall, sitting on a step.

_The guy's like a magnet to my heart._

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? I know it's not the most fabulous thing in the world and I know people here like long stories, but soon, this will be a big, gigantic collection of stories, and I am determined to see it through. However, **do not expect an update every single day**! But don't worry; I will post the chapters missed in one sitting. It's jsut that I don't have access to the computer everyday. *mublegrumble* Moms...

Anways, please leave a Review! And thanks for stopping by.


	2. Jape

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

April 1, 2009

jape; _noun_

A joke or jest; a trick or prank

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was bright, the birds were chirping, the clouds forming shapes in the sky. A beautiful day for Spring.

But today was like no other.

* * *

"Hey, Tatsuki! You know, I really think that you can be a model!"

"Wow, Keigo! You really think so?" asked an oblivious Tatsuki.

From the unseen dam blocking Keigo's face from bursting out into laughter, Tatsuki should have known to never listen to Keigo.

"April Fools!" shouted Keigo, laughing menacingly at the karate fighter.

Infuriated, Tatsuki balled her hands into fists and punched Keigo in the face, sending him flying with a bloody nose. "Whose the joke on now, punk?"

"Tatsuki! You're such a great fighter! I really wish that I could fight like you one day," said Tatsuki's best friend, Orihime.

"Well, I guess everyone just really wants to fight like me. I mean, what can I say? Oh, and Orihime, would you like to come to the movies today? It's Friday, and everyone's coming! We're going to go see Gun Slingers," said Tatsuki.

"Well, I was kinda planning on-"

"Oh, Orihime! Just come with us! Just this once?"

"Well, okay, I guess," Orihime reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"I wonder where everyone is...."

A lone Orihime stood outside of the Karakura movie theatre, unknown of the fact that she had been set up. Standing alone, she had already purchased her ticket and was about to be on her way to view her screening, even if she was by herself.

Now knowing that none of her friends were going to show up, Orihime turned around and opened the door to the theatre's lobby, but was suddenly caught unprepared.

"Hey, Orihime! What are you doing here all by youself? Are the others waiting inside?"

Just hearing his voice made Orihime's heart skip a beat.

"Oh, hi, Ichigo! Well, um, as you can see, I'm here all by myself, and I've already bought my ticket. But it's okay, really! You don't have to come see this movie with me. Honest."

_Lie, _Orihime thought.

_King! This is your chance to get some action!_ _You know that I know how long you've been waiting._

Ichigo really hated his inner hollow.

"Orihime, you can't see that movie all by yourself! There are some pretty creepy guys in there, and I won't have it."

* * *

With her feet plopped up on the seat in front her, Rukia sat way up top in the row of seats for Gun Slinger, quietly chatting and observing.

_"Hey, Rukia, how's everything going?"_

"Just perfect! They're sitting right next to each other. Oh, and you can thank me for my genius ideas!" said Rukia to the other person on the line, smirking at her April Fools scheme.

* * *

A/N: I know; it sucked! I felt totally uninspired during this chapter, but hey, I did my best! I also apologize for the extremely late update! *^_^*

Also, here were some great questions asked by you, the Reviewers!

1. How you don't use honorifics? A: I started out with the English manga and worked my way to volume 16 or so, and I am used to them calling each other Ichigo and Orihime!

2. Will the drabbles form a story? A: Absolutely not! XD That's just too much work and a lot of trouble, albeit a great idea if anyone is up to the challenge!


	3. Gambol

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

April 2, 2009

gambol \GAM-buhl\, _intransitive verb_

To dance and skip about in play; to frolic

-------------------------------------

Orihime shifted in her bed as a another body lied down next to her. The smell of freshly made pancakes wafted throughout the room, snuggling against Orihime's nose.

Awake, but not opening her eyes, she felt a nip at her ear lobe and smiled.

"Wake up, my queen," whispered her orange-haired partner, Ichigo, seductively.

Oriime did not budge, but continued to smile.

"Well, in that case..."

With that, Ichigo rolled Orihime over and tickled her all over her body.

"Ichigo! St-stop! I-I get.... Hahahaha! I get it!"

They both loved blissful, happy mornings like this; a tradtion in the making.

* * *

A/N: Cheesy! XD


	4. Longueur

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

April 3, 2009

longueur \long-GUR\, _noun_

A dull and tedious passage in a book, play, musical composition, or the like

----------------------------------------

Ms. Ochi, an instructor at Karakura High, enthusiastically clapped her hands together as she announced her class' new assignment.

"Okay, class! Today we're going to be studying plays! So, how many of you like plays?"

The whole class moaned and groaned, some facepalming, while others had nosebleeds.

Ms. Ochi laughed. "Oh, you're just a bunch of big idiots anyways!"

_'Doesn't she know that she's the real idiot?'; 'Is she allowed to say that?'; 'I'm hungry. Did my boyfriend call me? Oh, no, he didn't!'_

"So, you'll all be given a passage from a book to read tonight for homework and you're job is to disect it and discover it's true meaning. Okay, class dismissed! Oh, and a list of partners is posted near the door for tomorrow's assignment! Don't forget to check!"

* * *

"Yuzu, Karin, Dad! I'm home!" announced Ichigo when he entered his house.

"Ichigo! You're here early! What are the chances! Aren't going to come and give your dad a big hug?"

"Not right now, _Dad_. Besides, I have a lot of homework to do. See ya." And Ichigo was off to his room.

"HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW...."

* * *

Orihime knelt in front of her brother's shrine.

"Hi, Sora! How are you doing? I'm doing great! Oh, and guess what? I got paired up with Ichigo for a class assignment! Isn't that great? I'm really nervous, though. Everytime I get near Ichigo, I sometimes...."

* * *

_'Though Isabella was a happy woman, it broke her heart to see the man she loved have a strong relationship with her friend. Even though just friendship existed between the two, she couldn't help but be envious. But little did she know that the young man...'_

"Man, this is so boring! Can't they give us something more exciting to read?"

Ichigo sighed and lied back on his bed. He thought of the hollow he fought earlier that day, and slowly, his thoughts shifted towards Orihime.

* * *

_'Over time, Edward became more aware of his feelings for Isabella. Back then, he couldn't name this feeling, but know he knew: love. His heart jumped, raced and reached for Isabella every time he saw, and his emotions only grew stronger and stronger. One day, Edward gathered enough courage.....'_

Orihime was extremely drawn into her passage, her thoughts kept wandering off towards Ichigo, wishing that the lucky girl Isabella was her and the noble, handsome boy Edward was Ichigo.

* * *

The next day while in class, Ichigo and Orihime read over each other's answers, hoping the other wouldn't see through their guise.

* * *

A/N: I actually liked it! Hopefully you did, too! Oh, and for the note, I totally just noticed that I chose the names Isabella and Edward! (You know, from Twilight? ;) )


	5. Flummox

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

April 4, 2009

flummox \FLUM-uhks\, _transitive verb _

To confuse; to perplex

----------------------------------------

"Dad! C'mon! I really have to go! Can't we do this some other time?" groaned an exhausted Ichigo.

"But Ichigo! You really have to help me! I don't know which shade to get Yuzu. Passionate Pink or Rumbling Red Rose?" asked Isshin in confusion.

"If you don't know, then do you really expect me to know?"

"I guess your right." Isshin sighed. "Alright, son, you can go. But where are you headed to, anyways?"

"None of your business! But I really gotta go, see ya!"

Isshin looked after his son as he left. "That boy, sometimes...."

* * *

_Riiing, riiing. Riiing, riiing. Riii-_

"Oh, hi, Tatsuki! What am I doing today? Oh, I was just going to go the park. Oh, no, Tatsuki, that's okay, really! Yes, I'll be fine all by myself. Okay, bye!"

After putting the phone down, Orihime rushed over to her pile of basic picnic items, gathered them up into her arms, and was out the door with no time to waste.

* * *

Huffing and puffing, Ichigo rested his hands on his knees, gathering enough breath to speak.

"S-sorry I am late, Orihime! I was at the store with my dad -" Orihime giggled.

"It's okay, Ichigo! I was late, too! I only got here just a few minutes ago. But I knew I should have been on time! Otherwise I would have kept you waiting, Ichigo." Orihime smiled.

Ichigo was falling into the depth of the sea of hearts, and fast.

* * *

A/N: Well, it wasn't too bad. But when I was writing, I was really tempted to go, "Orihime ^_^". XD Well, I hope you liked it!!


	6. Grandiloquent

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

April 5, 2009

grandiloquent \gran-DIL-uh-kwuhnt\, _adjective _

Lofty in style; pompous; bombastic

---------------------------------------

He didn't care who saw them kiss in public.

She loved it when they kissed in the rain.

He would think and talk about her all of the time.

She told stories to her friends and later, to Sora.

He would visit her at night after he killed a hollow.

She always sat near her window, waiting for him.

He treasured her like a infant with their blanket.

She held on like there was no tomorrow.

He was called 'King'.

She was named 'Princess'.

Together, they fit just like a puzzle.

* * *

A/N: While writing this, I noticed that Ichigo is called king, and Orihime in Tanabata is a princess. I just found that interesting. But a princess and a king? Lol, that's a little disturbing.

Oh, and in total, there are six different ideas, the last being "together". I really wanted to base them off of Orihime's powers (you know, six fairies with differing characters, six different themes?), but that would have taken it away from the story as a whole because grandiloquent means arrogant. That said, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I mean, how is IchiHime arrogant? XD


	7. Aegis

**ATTENTION**: Hi, guys! You're going to love today's word!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

April 6, 2009

Aegis, \ee-jis\, _noun_

a shield; protection

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, guys, look! It's that stupid girl with that stupid orange hair!"

"Yeah, I remember her! We cut it all off, didn't we? I wonder how it grew back so fast."

"She probably got extensions! We should go over there and rip them out of her skull!"

The three bullies approached Orihime, who stood there, stunned, not knowing what to do.

_This can't happen again, _she thought. _But I'm bigger now! I can take 'em!_

Just before the three cowards reached their destination point, Ichigo blocked there path before Orihime would have to live through the same horror again.

As the bullies stood there with anger written on their faces, Ichigo gave them his signature scowl. "You bastards better be leave."

* * *

_I can fight! Ichigo doesn't need to protect me anymore!_

Orihime felt her arm in pain.

All around Ichigo, he couldn't hear anything but the cries of a princess. Horror loved its new residence.

* * *

_She's not frightened, _thought Ichigo. _She's not... sc-scared...._

_Ichigo? Is that really you, Ichigo? _Orihime silently acknowledged that no matter what, Ichigo is Ichigo, and she didn't care how he looked in color, shape, or form. _He's still Ichigo... Aren't you?_

Ichigo fell into insanity by the second. _Orihime, I wish I could tell you! I did this for you! To protect you! _

Ichigo wanted to scream. He looked into her eyes with unimaginable softness; tender love. But he couldn't be her prince without looking like this while wearing his hollow mask, nor did he feel he could embrace her while looking like a monster. But looking into her eyes, he still saw the warmth and love he always did, enveloping him in emotions that he couldn't feel for anybody but... her.

The sixth espada fired his ceros, and Ichigo once again became her shield.

* * *

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't do it. There was no way she could do it, even if she lived five, long lifetimes.

She felt her heart crumble, until it was nothing. The man she loved was so close, yet so far away...

She loved the way he always scowled. She loved it even more when he smiled. She loved the way he smelled; _"Just like strawberries," _she thought; and she loved the way he felt, touching his hand just one more time. She loved his hair; she loved his eyes; but most of all, she loved his heart.

"Goodbye... Ichigo. Thank you."

And this was the way she was his shield.

* * *

It was over. It was all finally over. No more arrancar, no more Aizen, no more fighting.

Orihime, pulling herself up and lifting a weight from on top of her body, turned to see the outcome of the Winter War. The shinigami took their hand in victory. Rejoicing, Orihime turned to Ichigo, only to find his eyes closed and a fading pulse....

Crawling on her all fours, Orihime hugged Ichigo's lifeless form, tears streaking down her face, burying her head in his chest.

"W-wh-why-why a-a-are y-you c-cr-cry-crying....?

* * *

A/N: So, how did you like it? I am absolutely in love with it! Although I did borrow from the manga (scenes 2-4), I added something special! Also, for the record, I did switch some things that were to be in numerical order, so, just letting you know. :)


	8. Nescience

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

April 7, 2009

nescience \NESH-uhn(t)s; NESH-ee-uhn(t)s\, _noun _

Lack of knowledge or awareness; ignorance

------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, class! Today you will be getting back your tests from yesterday. I must say, some of you did quite a good job!" said Ms. Ochi as she passed Orihime's desk, setting her test in front of her.

"Hey, Orihime, can I see your test? I didn't do so well," asked Michiru.

Orihime smiled. "Of course, Michiru!"

Orihime handed Michiru her test, showing a large 'A+' written on the front.

Ashamed, Michiru handed Orihime her test back without even seeking out her own questions. "Wow, I never knew you were so smart, Orihime."

"Heh heh heh.... I guess I am. Oh! Did you watch "Aliens" last night? I did! It was really great! There was this farmer, and all of his crops..."

"On second thought, maybe just academically..." whispered Michiru to herself.

* * *

"Ichigo! Like I said the first we ran into a Menos, you can't kill it like that!" complained Ishida.

"Oh, and what makes you so sure, Mr. Wise-guy?" snarked Ichigo.

Uryu sighed. "Just let me handle this, Kurosaki."

* * *

Orihime and Ichigo were taking a stroll through Karakura Town's shopping district, oblivious to what day it was.

"Ichigo, do you know why everyone is holding hands?"

"Now that you mention... Why _is _everyone holding hands? And everywhere we've been to, everybody is getting roses, chocolates, bears, or balloons."

After having a meal at a new restaurant that opened up in town, Keigo and Tatsuki decided to go for a walk before returning home, hand in hand.

"Tatsuki! Look! It's Ichigo and Orihime!"

"Hey, Keigo, you're right," agreed Tatsuki. "Ichigoo! Orihime! How is your day going? Keigo and I just came back from lunch, and we were just heading back home. This has been a great Valentine's Day so far!"

Dumbfounded, a red Ichigo turned to Orihime, and a blushing Orihime turned to Ichigo.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's pretty bad. BUT, I has an excuse! I swear! It's just that I am soooo tired.... I should start going to sleep earlier. XD


	9. Chimerical

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

April 8, 2009

chimerical \ky-MER-ih-kuhl\, _adjective_

Merely imaginary; produced by or as if by a wildly fanciful imagination;

fantastic; improbable or unrealistic

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A gentle wind blew through the cracks of green grass and through the buds of wildflowers. Trees surrounded the soft meadow, encircling it, a magical place. The sky was a brilliant bright blue and the clouds as fluffy as marshmallows, and the sun shone brightly in the sky.

In the serene grace of what is too real to be true, an ordinary girl, as she imagined herself, stood there and waited for her secret lover.

In a moment too soon, strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she closed her eyes in bliss.

"I've come for you," he whispered into her ear. "Orihime, can you tell me the answer to that math question?"

She opened her eyes, a dubious expression on her face.

"Orihime... Orihime! There is no snoozing during class!"

Closing her mouth and sitting up straight, Orihime took a deep breath. "O-oh, right. I'm sorry!"

It was just another daydream.

* * *

A/N: Was I high when I wrote this? Anyways, enjoy! ^_^


	10. Impugn

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

April 9, 2009

impugn \im-PYOON\, _transitive verb_

to call in question; to make insinuations against

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ichigo! Where have you been at lunch? All you've been doing is hanging out with Orihime! Oh, the horror!" wailed an overdramatic Keigo. "Have you guys been going out?"

"Hey! That's none of your business. And besides, if I were, you would all know by now, isn't that right?" replied Ichigo.

* * *

The sun was setting and school had ended a few hours ago, the weekend finally arriving.

Orihime and Tatsuki were heading home after they had finished dinner at their favorite restaurant, The Crazy House, which had become a ritual for one Friday out of a month.

"You know, Orihime, you've been hanging out with Ichigo a lot at school. Have you finally pulled him into a dark alley!?" teased a quriky Tatsuki.

Orihime shuddered, thinking her friend was reading her just like a book. "Uh, no, Tatsuki. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really? Them how come I haven't been seeing you during lunch, huh?" Tatsuki chuckled.

"Oh, of course! I've just been at the sewing club with Uryu. You know, we've made a whole bunch of cool stuff!"

"Well, whatever you say, Orihime. By the way, do you want to come over to my house tomorrow?"

"Oh, I wish I could, Tatsuki, but I'm going to be really busy cleaning my apartment over the weekend."

"Oh, that's great! Then I can help you!" offered Tatsuki.

"Ah, that's alright, Tatsuki. I'm going to be really busy, so I won't have much time to myself."

* * *

In Orihime's apartment, Orihime and Ichigo sat side by side, watching movies, eating, and talking into the night.

* * *

A/N: I don't really like this one. :/


	11. Frisson

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

April 10, 2009

frisson \free-SOH\, _noun_

A moment of intense excitement; a shudder; an emotional thrill

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark, dirty, and depressing, everything she hated it to be. The big, round moon and an empty desert was all she could see now of the outside world.

This was her new home.

* * *

"That boy.... He came for you. But it won't be long before he'll be kneeling at the arrancar's feet, begging to die."

But she knew. She knew, hoped, and prayed that Ichigo would come for her, even if she wished against it, and that all of her friends have come to aid in her rescue.

* * *

Every second had come to this moment. There in front of her, stood Ichigo Kurosaki, the person she wanted most in the world, and he came for her.

Every ounce of her body jumped, filling her with an intense excitement, only to fly away and be replaced with new passion. Nothing had changed since the last time she saw him.

* * *

The day she disappeared was the day he vowed to get her back. He held to what was left of her that clung to his hand, but now that he had found her, her reiatsu plugged into senses, and now there was no way he was going to let her go.

* * *

A/N: Blah.


	12. Portend

A/N: Yay for longer chaps! .......*yay!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

April 11, 2009

portend \por-TEND\, verb

To indicate (events, misfortunes, etc.) as in future; to foreshadow

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir Renji, you may now kiss the bride!"

As these words had been spoken, Renji grabbed both sides of his newly wedded wife's cheeks and planted a kiss on her pale, soft lips.

"Renji," said the woman as she and her lover pulled apart, "We're husband and wife now!"

Renji smiled at the petite woman. "Oh, Rukia, you are such a fool."

Rukia glared at her monkey man in the eyes as all of the guests gasped in shock. Looking down at Rukia, and then towards all of the wedding guests, Renji moaned and grumbled.

"C'mon, Rukia, it was just a joke!"

But all Rukia did was continue her gaze, and then, to Renji's surprise, pulled him by the collar and shared a deeper kiss with the crimson-haired man. Slightly setting their faces apart, Rukia whispered in Renji's face with short, hot breaths. "Renji, you are the biggest fool I have ever met."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting around the circular table that was set at the top of an evergreen hill indulging in all different kind of food items, the six nakama who shared an everlasting, epic journey in three different dimensions chatted amongst themselves and caught up with each other as they shared their own experiences with their new adult lives.

"Wow, Rukia! You chose a really beautiful place to have your wedding!" said Orihime as she looked around at the clear blue sky, the green-green grass, and the fanciful party guests who celebrated the day of Rukia and Renji's wedding.

Rukia smiled at her friend. "Oh, why thank you, Orihime. Perhaps you and Ichigo would like to get married in someplace like this?"

Chad stopped his fork in mid-air; Ishida pushed up the bridge of his glasses; Renji looked over at Ichigo and sneered; Ichigo choked while taking a drink from his cup; and Orihime laughed light-heartedly.

"Er.... Rukia," said Ichigo, speaking up before anybody else could. "I've already told you before: Orihime and I have decided that we're going to hold off our wedding until after I am done with medical school. Is that so hard to understand?"

By this time, Rukia had begun to pout. "Well, excuse me, _Doctor _Kurosaki. You know, if you weren't such a big idiot, you would have already married Orihime a long time ago!"

"Ah.... Rukia! It's okay, really. I don't mind marrying -"

"No, Orihime, it's not okay! Geez, can't you all just stay out of our business?" retorted Ichigo, turning his body towards Orihime and resting his hand on the back of his seat, an awkward silence now claiming the table's conversation.

"Renji, how about we go dance?" said Rukia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye, Ishida, thank you so much for coming!" chimed Rukia as the guests of her wedding had started leaving. As the sun hid behind the hills in the distance, the catering company at the Abarai's wedding had begun to fold tables and chairs and dispose of all waste. Balloons were snipped from their posts and were let go in the air, dancing in the twilight sky.

As Ichigo and Orihime made their way towards Renji and Rukia, Orihime held onto the flowers Rukia had thrown behind her back whilst Ichigo held her garter. Out of anything in the world, even inanimate objects seemed to agree that it was time for Ichigo and Orihime to wed.

Seeing now that the last of her best friends were about to leave her wedding, Rukia bid Ichigo and Orihime farewell. "Ichigo! Orihime! I really hope you guys had a good time, and, well.... Please consider to have your wedding soon!"

At this, Ichigo sighed and grabbed Orihime's hand and walked briskly towards their vehicle.

"Bye, Rukia! It was great to be at your wedding!" shouted Orihime to Rukia. She looked up at Ichigo and saw his scowl, knowing that he must have been upset by Rukia's actions. As they continued to walk, Orihime wrapped her arms around Ichigo's and rested her head on his arms.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Ichigo crawled out bed and stalked his way to the bathroom. Finishing up his business, Ichigo recalled yesterday's events and felt an on-coming headache. He wanted to marry Orihime, he was positive of that, but the time was just not now, he thought. With medical school in the way, it was nearly impossible to even think about the expenses of marriage. Making his way down stairs to the kitchen, Ichigo picked up the mail that had been dropped in through the slot on the front door. After he had poured himself a cup of coffee, he sifted through each and every letter sent, picking up one that he deemed as trash or ones that sparked his interest. Continuing his search, he spotted a letter from Tatsuki. Curious, as sending letters to your loved-ones to tell them about everything that has happened in the past few months had been outdated by more than a century ago, he opened the top of the envelope. Dropping the contents onto the kitchen counter while taking a sip of coffee, he nearly choked and gagged.

It was a wedding invitation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Tatsuki, congratulations! I am so happy for you and Keigo!" said Orihime, hugging her best friend as they sat next to each other, sipping on wine and enjoying the festivities one would enjoy at a wedding.

"Thank you, Orihime! But I should be the one thanking you, being my bride's maid and all," said Tatsuki with a grin on her face.

Sitting miserably beside Orihime was Ichigo, his arms folded against his chest, scowling as he looked on around at the people who were having more fun than him. Already this has been the third wedding in less than a year Orihime and Ichigo had attended, the first being his Gin and Rangiku's, and then Rukia and Renji's, and now Tatsuki and Keigo's. But what he hated most about each one of them is that always he had been confronted about the fact that he and Orihime should wed soon, and by soon, they had meant _very _soon. Though he and Orihime have already talked about their future together, he couldn't help but shake of the feeling of guiltiness and regret. He could of, he thought to himself, married her once they had turned eighteen, but funds had run short and whatever was left went to his college funds.

Now admitting he had been defeated, Ichigo had decided that he couldn't keep his misery from affecting Orihime's good time. So as a gesture of his undying love, Ichigo turned to Orihime, and in the most seductive way possible, asked Orihime her hand for a dance. "Orihime.... Would you like to dance?"

Blushing, Orihime did nothing but accept his offer.

As the pair sashayed across the dancefloor, many people had their eyes glued on the orange-haired duo, noting the elegence and fluidity of Ichigo's movements and criticizing the awkwardness of Orihime's movements. As Ichigo walked her through a basic dance step-by-step, he couldn't help but think of prom again, deja vu washing through him and his senses.

Ichigo and Orihime continued to dance throughout the night, and despite the onlookers and Orihime's terrible dancing, they both had to admit to themselves that they had enjoyed the evening.

* * *

Sighing, Ichigo rested his palm under his chin as the priest of a church spoke the ever-so-famailiar speech given during every wedding. Sitting next to him on one of the church benches, Orihime gently rubbed his back and then returned her attention towards the two newleyweds.

This time, it was Ichigo's sister Yuzu and Urahara's little shop boy, Jinta.

_I think it's been long enough..... _thought Ichigo.

* * *

"Do you, Orihime Inoue, take Ichigo Kurosaki to be your lawfully wedded husband till death you part?"

"Yes, I do," said Orihime as she looked Ichigo in his brown eyes, filled with a care and gentleness she couldn't describe.

"And do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, take Orihime Inoue to be your lawfully wedded wife till death you part?"

"I do," said Ichigo as he looked into Orihime's pools of brown.

"You may kiss the bride!" shouted the priest that wed Ichigo and Orihime Kurosaki.

As Ichigo and Orihime shared their passions for each other, the crowd that watched their ceremony cheered and hollered, waiting for this moment to come when the pair matched in heaven finally wed.

* * *

A/N: Tired....... V_V

Please.... Tell me what you think?


	13. Pulchritude

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

April 12, 2009

pulchritude \PUL-kruh-tood\, noun

That quality of appearance which pleases the eye; beauty

----------------------------------------------------------

July 7th. The seventh day of the seventh month. Today was the celebration of.....

"Tanabata!"

Faces turned around at the sudden outburst, displeased with the break of silence.

"Orihime! That's the third time this week. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Orihime's teacher, Ms. Ochi.

Orihime looked around at the faces around her, feeling out of place and on the spot, and blushed. "I-.... I'm sorry! I'll be sure it won't happen again!"

Ms. Ochi sighed and turned back to the blackboard, where she continued the day's math lesson with the students following, scribbling into their notebooks. Orihime let out a breath of air and exhaled, looking down onto her desk, her mind blogged in a haze wondering why she had been screaming Tanabata in class for the past three days after she snapped out of her daydreams.

_Maybe it'll end tonight, _she thought. _I've probably just been too excited about the festival! Yeah, that's probly it!_

Or so she thought.........

* * *

Walking through the streets of Karakura, Orihime silently admired the decorations and the booths for the annual Tanabata festival while humming a tune. She looked on as mothers hung paper lanterns whilst their children played nearby in the traditional kimono that was most proper to wear for the festival. She turned her head over and saw various restaurants stock up on ingredients for old-fashioned goodies that were always on-sale every year during the festival, and trinket shops setting up a display of items that would be on sale in just a few hours. Orihime always liked to look about and indulge in the beauty of the magical fiesta.

But what she loved even more was the legend itself.

As Orihime neared and turned the corner at the end of the block, she spotted a certain orange-haired boy walking along the sidewalk of the streets.

* * *

Orihime POV

I looked on in front of me as Ichigo continued on walking. I feel like I should say hi, but another part of me is telling me to stay away and wait for tonight. But I should! I really think that I should! So I quicken my pace, throwing my arms behind my back, where they meet and hold my bag as I put a smile on my face. _I can do it_! I say to myself. But everytime I get near Ichigo, I always panic, and I run out of things to say! And all I notice is Ichigo's beautiful face, and the scowl that seems so forever permanent.... I really wonder what he this thinking, when he sees a silly girl like me cowering in front of him, like when -

"Orihime! What are you doing?"

He's noticed me! Oh, Orihime, say something! Say how much you like it when he says your name, or how you like his scowl and his messy orange hair! Or you can always do what Tatsuki said a long time ago and pull him into a dark alley! Wait.... What did I just say to myself?

"Orihime? Orihime, can you hear?"

I see him standing there, waiting for me as I gaze up at the sky, planning on what I'm going to say. I can feel his words cut through my soul, tearing apart my mind, body, heart, and soul, all feeling a strong desire for some part of Ichigo.... But now's your chance! Say hello!

"Orihime? Can you -"

"Oh! Ichigo! I'm sorry, I must have been daydreaming." I smile, but all that I can see is the worry in his face.

"Orihime! You know that's dangerous! Haven't you learned your lesson the last time?" I hear him sigh and look up into the heavens. But yes, Ichigo, I do remember when that time when a car had almost hit me. I was glad that you remember, too, and that you were so worried about me. And Rukia, too! If she hadn't been there and if you haven't looked so handsome that day, I would kissed you on the cheek!

I catch myself on the next breath..... What did I just say?

"Um... Ichigo! Are you coming to the festival tonight? I hear they're going to have fireworks!"

I can hear my own heart pulse and the heat rising to my face, waiting for his answer, hoping that he'll say yes....

"I wasn't planning on it, but... Orihime.... Do you want to go together?"

I feel all of my insides drop to the ground. I can't breathe, my heart has stopped working, and I can feel the butterflies flutter in my stomach. Did Ichigo just ask me to go to the Tanabata festival with him? But I'm going to say yes, of course!

"I-Ichigo.... O-Of course I'll go with you!" I giggle. I didn't even notice when we had stopped walking. A relieved expression escapes from Ichigo's face, and it makes me feel warm inside, knowing that I made Ichigo happy. As he speaks, he smiles at me, one of the warmest, heart-filling smiles that Ichigo had given me.

"Are you sure, Orihime? 'Cause you know, my crazy family will be there, and I wouldn't want them to assume anything, especially my father."

His face loses that smile he once had just a few moments ago and is replaced with a frown. I can feel a piece of my heart crumble and fall into the depths of Earth, burning in the fiery lava. But all I do is smile.

"I-It's no problem, Ichigo. But I would still really like to go."

His face once again fills with passion and excitement, as if he wasn't expecting my answer after his reply. But why would Ichigo do such a thing?

He gives me another smile and says, "_I'll pick you up at 7," _and continues walking towards home.

* * *

Ichigo POV

Ichigo, you stupid jerk! Why would tell her that you didn't want your family to _'assume anything'_? But don't worry, Orihime. I made you happy.... And I like it better when I see you smiling, and it makes me even happier to know that I was the one who made happy. Back in Hueco Mundo, all that I could remember is your sad face, but then I saw your face when you saw me and it filled me with.... Hope. Yes, Orihime, you give me hope. Hope for a better future. Hope for a better life. All that I can think of now is seeing your beautiful face.... The day you disappeared, I thought I would never see you again, and it made me so angry! I knew you wouldn't betray any of your friends like that, Orihime, and here you are now.... I won't let you down!

I wander through the backway of Karakura to Orihime's apartment to save time. I admit, it did take longer, but if it's for Orihime, anything is worth it. I near her apartment and climb the steps, slowly breathing in and out, and making sure that my feet don't get tangled in the long kimono. As I reach the top, I take on last breath and knock on her door. I don't hear any footsteps, but the door suddenly opens and Orihime is standing there, not dressed in kimono.

"Ichigo! I'm so sorry! I thought you weren't going to dress up so I decided not to because I thought we would look silly together! Please, come in and I'll go change," she proclaims, a blush filling her face, making her more beautiful than ever.

I laugh. "It's fine, Orihime. Let's just go to the festival!"

As I walk in after her, she turns around and smiles.

"Oh, no, Ichigo. I can't make you go all dressed up while I'm just wearing regular clothes! But I promise that I won't be long!"

* * *

Orihime POV

As I enter the bathroom with my new clothes in my arms and shut the door, I close my eyes and slowly fall onto the floor. I imagine Ichigo's face once more as the light hit his face, feeling my body tingle with pleasure and joy. I also notice that he has good taste in kimono! The way the navy blue material wraps around his body makes my heart skip a beat, thinking to myself, Did this man really choose me to go to Tanabata with? I can't help but shake off the feeling that Ichigo is waiting for me outside, and that I must hurry so that he doesn't wait long!

I pull myself up off of the floor and quickly throw off my t-shirt, and then my jeans. I look at myself in the mirror and notice that something is missing. As I continue to think about what, I open the cupboard that is attached to my sink and find just what I was missing: hair ornaments. I quickly pull them out and place them gently on the counter. These were the ones that I wore every year to Tanabata, and I never tire of wearing them. As I set the last one down, I reach for my kimono and hold it out in front of me, watching as the lavendar colored silk flowed all the way down to the floor, just like a waterfall.

After I put the robe on that goes under, I put my arms into the sleeves and then wrapped the fabric around my waist, tieing it tightly with a dark colored obi. Once I was finished changing, I looked into the mirror. I can't help but notice how beautiful I look.... If only Sora could see me now.

I pick up one of the hair ornaments and pull back my hair, placing it smoothly into its layers. I put the next one in, and then the next one. Now, I say to myself, I am ready to go the festival. I look at myself one last time, and turn off the light and open the door.

* * *

Ichigo POV

Orihime's apartment is very humble. She doesn't have much, but I do notice a lot of things that must make her life bearable. But most of all, I notice her reiatsu. The place is filled with it.... I can feel it as my arm lies on her table, and I can also feel it in the air; it's just everywhere! If I didn't ask Orihime to go to the festival, I would have asked to stay here instead. Just feeling her all around me makes my body and mind feel at ease....

_Hey, king! You should do just that! And while your at it, why don't you let me have a go? _

"You really get on my damn nerves some times!" I say out loud. I silently note that I pray Orihime didn't hear my little outburst. But as I think about my inner hollow's words, another side of me doesn't mind but only wishes to do what he exactly means.

As I continue waiting, I hear a creak in the distance and turn to face the noise. As I look in the direction of the bathroom, I can see it open slowly, and the next thing to pop in my mind is how stunning Orihime looks tonight.... The way the silk wraps around her body makes her curves stand out, pleasing my mind and my inner hollow. I continue to look as she approaches me, only to find her more beautiful than she was just a few seconds ago. I can't help but think of her smile, and most of all, her kindness. Orihime truly is the most wonderful creature in any dimension.

"Ichigo... Are you ready?"

* * *

Tonight in the town of Karakura, bright lights filled the city as the Tanabata festival had officially begun. Mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, grandparents, lovers and all traveled from street vendor to street vendor, or walking through displays set up by local artists, illustrating the weaver princess and the sheep herder. Laughter filled the air as children played games. Stomachs were filled with the most delicious, heart-filling recipies. Souls finding paradise when united....

Walking through a magically lit garden near the festival, Orihime and Ichigo walked along one its paths, blushing and keeping out of each other's eye sight, pretending to admire the beauty of the garden. Nearing the center of the garden, Ichigo stopped and looked at Orihime, who also paused and looked at Ichigo with a slightly confused expression.

"Orihime.... I want to tell you something. I just wanted to tell you that I - "

"Ichigo! Orihime! There you guys are!" An ecstatic Tatsuki in a red kimono approached Ichigo and Orihime. She wore a smile on her face knowing that two of her closest friends were here to celebrate the festival.

"Oh, hi, Tatsuki! What are you doing here?" replied Orihime, returning a smile to Tatsuki. Ichigo folded his arms against his chest, his scowl appearing on his face.

"Keigo said he saw you two together, but I didn't believe him! But here you guys are, together!" said Tatsuki, still smiling. "Oh, and Orihime, that old guy who tells the Tanabata legend every year is about to start, and I know how much you love to hear from him, so hopefully Ichigo here is willing to go!"

Orihime turned to Ichigo who was looking away. She giggled as she saw his scowl.

"Anyways, Orihime, I'll see you there!" And Tatsuki was off.

"Um.... Ichigo?" said Orihime, her voice as smooth and soft as velvet. "What is it that you wanted... To tell me?"

Ichigo unfolded his arms and looked at Orihime. He noticed how the lights hit her face and her body, noting to himself that she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Oh... I was just going to ask you if you would like to go to the storytelling. I hear that the old guy is really great at telling the legend," replied Ichigo. He could feel the goosebumps traveling up his body.

Orihime smiled her warm smile. "Of course, Ichigo. Let's go together."

* * *

"And so, on this very night, the princess weaver, Orihime, and her lover, , reunite and share their passionate love for each other."

The crowd of people gathered in the Karakura park cheered and clapped as the old man who told the legend of Tanabata every year took a bow. As the uproar died down, the audience gathered up from the ground and returned into the river of people in the street festival. As Ichigo and Orihime got up, the old man approached Orihime and bowed, only to find themselves confused by his gesture.

Shrugging off the oddity, Ichigo made a suggestion that made Orihime almost faint with joy.

"Orihime, do you mind if we go somewhere private for the fireworks?"

* * *

The moon shone brightly in the sky as Orihime sat on top of a hill with her knees tucked against her chest surrounded by oak trees, watching the illuminative Karakura and the stars, which had an extra shine to them on this particular night. With the fireworks display not too far away, Ichigo rested against one of the oak trees that stood at the at the very top of the little hill, a slight breeze gliding through his hair. _It's now or never, _he thought.

Ichigo walked over to Orihime and held out his hand. "Orihime, the view is much better when you're standing up."

Orihime smiled and took his hand, lifting herself off the ground.

"Thank you, Ichigo," said Orihime, now standing fully erect. As she let go of Ichigo's hand, she found a strong grip that wouldn't let go. Orihime looked up Ichigo, only to find looking down on the ground. Worried, Orihime tried to put him at ease. "Ichigo, is something -?"

Before she could finish her sentence, Orihime found herself wrapped up in Ichigo's arms. As she stood there with her body so close to Ichigo, she couldn't help herself but to melt into his. She wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face into his chest, taking in his scent and pulling herself closer. She didn't want this moment to end, but to last forever

"Orihime, what I wanted to tell you earlier.... I just wanted to say that you look so beautiful tonight. I haven't seen someone as beautiful as you," said Ichigo.

"Ichigo.... I -"

But it all happened too soon. As Orihime tried to sort out her thoughts and her emotions, she couldn't help but feel swept off of her feet. All she felt was the rush of cool air against her face, running wildly in her air. She heard the loud booms of the fireworks that were launched into the sky, splashing pools of color across her face. She felt the warmth of Ichigo's body against hers and felt the cold sting of the tree against her back. But what she felt most was the heat on her lips.

As Ichigo pulled his face away from Orihime's, he placed his hands on either side of Orihime and placed his head down on her neck, breathing hot, heavy and moist air onto her fair skin. As Ichigo lay panting against her, Orihime rested her head on top of Ichigo's, closing her eyes, now feeling as one with the man she loved.

"O-Orihime, I-I need you.... Please, don't ever leave me," begged Ichigo.

Orihime cracked open her eyes and saw what she imagined to be two people in the stars, sharing an embrace with each other that looked like that neither will never let go. Opening her eyes wider, the image disappeared, shoving her back into reality.

"Of course, Ichigo. I won't ever leave your side."

* * *

The following year, Ichigo and Orihime claimed the same spot to view the fireworks. As Orihime gazed into the sparkling flashes of color, she turned around and traced the heart that read _"Ichigo + Orihime 4ever"._

* * *

A/N: Aha! I feel like superwoman! XD So, how was it? Please do tell! Except, I already know that the ending is cheesy, yadayadyada. XD And maybe a little rushed, ne? Oh, well. I think it's pretty good for a beginning writer, so there! D: *lol*

Also, the last part with the hill and oak trees is dedicated to **Blitch**, who has been kind enough to review most of my chapters, which, I must say, helped me get "there". ^_^ (And it also pays homage to one of her stories. ;) So check them out if you have the chance!)


End file.
